


We've Got Tonight

by nalaa



Series: Everything began with a song [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being apart for almost a year, fate makes them meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The West Wing or its characters.  
> The song "We've got tonight" belongs to Bob Seger but the idea for this story came to me after watching it on Glee.

While she was applying the last touches of make-up, she silently cursed herself. She should be at the White House, working, not standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom of a very expensive hotel at the other side of the country. When her best friend from childhood called and told her she was getting married, she didn't expect her to ask to be  the maid of honor.

 

When she said yes she didn't know that things would be as they were at that precise moment. Three months earlier, the President had told the world that he had MS and had been hiding it for years. Then, she had made the worst mistake of her career and was still suffering from it. Slowly, she was getting back on her feet but doubts still clouded her mind.  Work had been hectic and the campaign was in full swing, she almost didn't have time to breath. The weekend in San Francisco was as close as she would get a vacation that year.

 

Standing in the bathroom wearing only a robe, she looked at herself one last time before returning to the bedroom. There, over the bed, was the dress her best friend had chosen for her. She stared at it, pondering. It was beautiful. Made of royal blue silk, it was an sleeveless A-line floor-length gown with a deep v-neck that left half of her back bare. She looked at the clock and realized that she had to hurry up if she wanted to be on time. Carefully, she grabbed the dress and put it on, zipping it as well as she could. Then, she opened the box on her bed and took out her brand new Manolo Blahnik silver pumps before putting them on too. She readjusted her dress and walked to the bedside table to take the jewelry she had chosen to wear with that dress: a silver set with long earrings, a beautiful bracelet and a chocker.

 

Once she was ready, she threw her cell, beeper and wallet into her purse before grabbing it, along with the card key, and leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was beautiful and she smiled through it while standing next to her best friend. When it was over, she endured all the photos and the people that was curious and excited to meet the White House Press Secretary.

 

The banquet afterwards was also amazing even if she hardly knew anyone. The groom's brother, who served as his best man, escorted her during both events. She was grateful for the company but, for a moment, she wished she had accepted one of her spin boys offer to go with her. After the cake was served, the dancing began. Everyone jumped to the dance floor while she quietly enjoyed her wine. She accepted some dances with single handsome men but her mind wasn't entirely on the party around her.

 

She felt her purse vibrate and that gave her the perfect excuse to step outside for a few minutes. She grabbed it, along with her newly refilled wine glass, and walked outside the room. She walked outside, to the gardens, and took a deep breath. She checked her phone and decided to wait a few minutes before returning the call. To her left, she saw an small group of men talking while they smoked and, even if she hardly did it anymore, she decided that it was an special day and she had earned a few drags. She walked over them and asked for a cigarette. The men almost elbowed themselves to give her one, and that made her smile. She gladly accepted the two cigarettes they gave her and lighted one up before thanking them and returning to her previous spot next to the door.

 

After taking a few deep drags, she grabbed her cell again and returned the call.

 

"Hey Tobus." She said when her friend and coworker answered the phone.

" _How is it going?_ " He asked.

"Great."

" _Having fun?_ " Toby teased her.

"Drinking too much wine." CJ replied before taking another sip from her glass. "What are you doing so late at your office?"

" _Poker night._ " He simply answered.

"Without me? Some friends you are."

" _You have the weekend off, don't complain_." He paused for a few seconds. " _At what time does your flight arrive?_ "

"23:50." She told him.

" _Why so late?_ " Toby asked, surprised.

"Tomorrow morning I'm driving to Napa to spend the day with my brother. Once in DC, I'll take a cab home."

" _I'll pick you up._ "

"It'll be late, Toby.

" _I don't care, don't worry._ " Toby reassured her. " _Now, go back to the party. Steph is gonna be pissed if you disappear from her wedding._ "

"I'll go back in a minute. Thanks Toby." CJ replied.

" _You're welcome. See you tomorrow._ "

 

CJ closed her phone and put it back inside her purse. Then, she saw her cigarette: almost all of it was already gone. She grabbed the other one and lighted it up with the end of the consumed one before stubbing it out in the ashtray next to the door. She emptied her glass with a big sip and was taking another drag when someone talked from behind her.

 

"Fancy meeting you here, Claudia Jean."

 

Startled, she turned around to look at the source of the voice. There, leaning against the doorframe, looking as handsome as ever, was Danny Concannon.

 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Switzerland." CJ asked him, too surprised to say anything more.

"Sweden." Danny said, grinning.

"Whatever." She quickly replied.

"You look very nice." He told CJ after checking her out.

"Thank you. I'm at the wedding inside." She explained.

"May I hug you?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah."

 

Slowly, they approached each other. After almost a year without seeing each other, the emotional hug was like a mouthful of fresh air. They stood there, their bodies close, for a whole minute before Danny kissed her cheek and broke the embrace. Then, he stole the cigarette from her hand, took a puff, and returned it.

 

"What are you doing in San Francisco, Danny?" CJ asked him again, curious.

"Following a story." He simply stated.

"Will it make my work more difficult?"

"Not this time." Danny replied, smiling at her.

 

Finishing her cigarette, CJ threw it away and looked at Danny. "I'm sorry but I have to go back in before my friend decides to kill me."

"Have lunch with me tomorrow." He blurted out.

"I can't, I'm going to Napa to see my brother." CJ explained. "I'm sorry." She told him, sincerely. "Call me when you're in DC and we'll have lunch."

"I'll hold you to it." Danny said. "You really look wonderful CJ."

"Thanks. It was nice, seeing you again." She told him while she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah."

 

CJ kissed his cheek and returned inside.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later the wedding party was almost over, most of the guest had already left. A few of them were still dancing, others sat together sharing memories. CJ, without noticing, found herself sitting with her childhood girlfriends, the four of them and the bride a bit tipsy, remembering life in Dayton over another bottle of wine. Their laughter could be heard all over the room and they didn't care, they were having a great time.

 

From the door, Danny looked at CJ. She was being open, funny and her body language told him she was very relaxed, a combination of things he hadn't seen together in her before. He smiled, despite of himself.

 

Laura, one of the friends, noticed Danny looking at them. "There's a very handsome man, over there, with his sight fixed on us." She told the rest.

Five pairs of eyes looked up to see him. He waved shyly and CJ groaned before hiding her  face into her hands.

"Claudia?" Stephanie, the bride, asked.

"Danny Concannon." She simply said, her words muttered by her hands, and all her friends understood.

"He's a cutie." Maureen, another friend, said making all the rest laugh again.

"Invite him over so we can meet him." Steph told CJ.

"What?" CJ exclaimed, raising her head and looking at her friend with a face that told _are you crazy?_ "No!" She exclaimed, again.

 

Ignoring her, Stephanie raised her arm and signaled him to come over. Danny happily complied and approached the table grinning, knowing that CJ's friends had played her.

 

"Good evening, ladies." Danny greeted them.

"Hi!" They all replied at the same time. All but CJ, who had recently become very interested in the wine glass in front of her. "Are you gonna introduce us?" Maureen asked CJ.

"Danny, these are my friends Maureen, Laura, Carrie, and Stephanie, our lovely bride." CJ said. "Girls, he's Danny Concannon."

"Nice meeting you." Danny politely told them. "And congratulations." He said to the bride.

"Thank you."

 

They spent a few seconds in silence before the groom also approached the table and walked to his newly wife.

 

"Last dance of the night?" He asked her.

"Of course." Stephanie answered before standing up. "Girls, breakfast tomorrow, together, before we go our separate ways and don't see each other for another five years." She told them before grabbing her husband's hand and going to the dance floor.

 

Danny, conscious that the rest of the women were looking at him, expecting something, walked to CJ and extended his hand.

 

"Dance with me?" He asked her, almost pleading.

CJ thought about it but, at the end, decided to accept his proposal. "Of course."

 

She stood up and went with Danny to join the few couples sharing one last dance. She kicked off her pumps and the band began to play the last song as they began to slowly sway.

 

_I know it's late, I know you're weary,_

_i know your plans don't include me._

_Still here we are, both of us lonely,_

_longing for shelter from all that we see._

_Why should we worry, no one will care girl._

_Look at the stars, so far away._

 

In slow motion, Danny's arms went around CJ's waist while put hers around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

_We've got to tonight._

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe,_

_Why don't you stay?_

 

CJ was feeling at ease, really enjoying the moment and the closeness with Danny. They both had hidden their feelings for too long, choosing their jobs over each other, but sharing that last song had made them feel something they hadn't felt or thought in a long time.

 

_Deep in my soul I've been so lonely,_

_all of my hopes fading away._

_I've longed for love, like everyone else does._

_I know I'll keep searching even after today._

 

That's why, fifteen minutes later, they were inside CJ's room, lips locked in a passionate kiss.

 

_So there it is girl, I've said it all now._

_And here we are babe, what do you say?_

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight babe,_

_Why don't you stay?_

 

Without breaking the kiss, they made their way towards the bed, clothes marking the trail they walked. That last song still played in their minds while they slowly made love, savoring the new sensations that first time together, exploring and discovering each other bodies, brought them.

 

_I know it's late, I know you're weary._

_I know your plans don't include me._

_Still here we are, both of us lonely._

_Both of us lonely._

 

Some time later, they found themselves laying together in bed, enjoying their amazing afterglow. CJ rested her head on his chest while Danny gently caressed her hair.

 

"Why now?" Danny asked her, a bit weary.

"Why not?" CJ asked back, kissing his chest.

"CJ." He warned her, telling her with his tone that nothing would prevent her from having that long overdue conversation.

"These last few months I realized something." CJ began explaining. "It was wrong of me to expect that you would drop everything for me. This isn't a movie, it's real life. Then, you left and I missed you. At first, I thought it was something silly and that it would go away after a few days. But it didn't, I miss you everyday. Tonight, while we were dancing, I realized that the conflict didn't exist anymore. But tomorrow, you'll be gone again and I'll be back at The White House. I don't know when we'll see each other again. I wanted to have a night for Daniel and Claudia before we go back to be Danny and CJ." She finished, sighing deeply.

"I like being Daniel and Claudia." Danny told her, too overwhelmed by her words to say anything more.

 

  _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_

 _Let's make it last, let's find a way_.

 

"Will this be a one time thing?" CJ shyly asked him.

"It doesn't have to be. I love you, Claudia." Danny answered.

"I love you too, Daniel." She told him before softly kissing his lips. "Stay with me tonight?"

 

_Turn out the light, come take my hand now_

_We've got tonight babe,_

_Why don't you stay?_

 

CJ turned out the lights and laid on her side. Danny moved over and hugged her from behind, spooning as close as possible. They intertwined their hands and closed their eyes.

 

_We've got tonight, babe._

_Why don't you stay?_

**The End**


End file.
